


Apuesta sobre seguro

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo había visto, y por él hizo todo lo posible por subirse a una de esas malditas cosas, ahora… acercársele es un tema que podría llevar años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apuesta sobre seguro

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Lo había visto, y por él hizo todo lo posible por subirse a una de esas malditas cosas, ahora… acercársele es un tema que podría llevar años.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC-Pacific Rim (Crossover).   
> **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-AU.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/02.  
>  **Palabras:** 2,628. (Primera parte).  
>  **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Crossovers" del foro "I am SHER locked".  
>  **Fecha:** 02/06/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

No era simplemente competitividad, demostrar cuál de los dos era el mejor, había mucho más detrás de las pujas diarias y las burlas; había mucho más, detrás de las miradas de odio fingido y palabras hirientes. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de ello, y más de uno sudaba al quedar atrapado en algún ascensor junto a estos dos pilotos. 

Pero esa tensión, en algún momento debía terminar. Solo era cuestión de que alguno de los dos diera el paso definitivo. 

Sherlock Holmes, era el joven y loco piloto del ‘London Heart’. Loco sí, pero que había pasado cada una de las pruebas, ya sea porque de verdad era un gran piloto, o porque su apellido se encontraba entre unos de los más influyentes en todo el Reino Unido. 

Y no era una locura pensar en que su hermano había saneado el camino para que pudiera pilotar al Jeaguer; para nada descabellado si se manejaba la información de que su hermano, era el hombre más poderoso de la nación. Claro que eso no explicaba la presencia de su compañero… Quizás aun más loco que él. 

Si eso era totalmente posible. 

James Moriarty, o simplemente ‘Jim’. 

Ellos dos había hecho un buen desempeño en los simuladores, y aunque coordinarse les tomo un cierto tiempo, ahora eran una de las parejas más estables en cuanto a sincronización. 

Y si bien no era raro el ver parejas formadas y fuertemente consolidadas, luego de que el ‘Enlace neuronal’ fuera cien por ciento compatible. Muchas veces, entre personas totalmente desconocidas, otras tantas entre hermanos, incluso quienes llegaban a casarse si el ritmo de vida se lo permitía. Pero Sherlock, en particular, no tenía sus ojos puestos en su compañero de Jeaguer, no… 

—¿Nuevamente jugando con tu pequeña mascota, Sherly? —Moriarty a su lado sonrió burlón, preparado para comenzar el enlace. 

Solo era una prueba, una simple revisión después de los arreglos del último enfrentamiento. 

—Creí que nadie nos había visto. —Sherlock gruñó, y no tardo en buscar con sus ojos la figura conocida, sobre el puente de mando. 

—Ellos ciertamente no lo hicieron. Yo sí. —La voz melosa y por demás afectada estremeció la espina de Sherlock. A veces su compañero tenía ese efecto en él. 

—No. Veas. Esa. Parte. De. Mi. Memoria. 

—Vamos, cálmate. No es como si estuviera muriéndome por ver que es lo que hacen ustedes dos encerrados en el armario de las escobas… o más bien, lo que no hacen. 

Sherlock volvió a gruñir, evidentemente enojado con las palabras de su compañero. 

Sí, eso era, exactamente eso, lo que estaba pesándole demasiado a Sherlock. El simple hecho de que en verdad, nada pasara. 

Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia el puente, encontrándose con los azules que lo miraban divertido. John H. Watson, uno de los dos pilotos del ‘Brave Soldier’; héroe de guerra y doctor. Condecoración al valor y una cantidad de cosas más que a Sherlock lo hicieron parpadear la primera vez que leyó su hoja de servicio. 

El pequeño hombre, de rostro amable y dulce no parecía cuadrar en las descripciones de las misiones descriptas, mucho menos cuando no estaba vestido como el militar que era. Pero Sherlock sabía muy bien que John no era más que un enigma envuelto en sonrisas afables y suaves suéteres. 

Solo él sabía lo que había visto de aquel hombre, a través de la filmación apresurada de una de las primeras batallas que era librada por el equipo de Londres. 

Un recién rehabilitado –de una herida de bala en su hombro– John Watson, y el Coronel Sebastian Moran, llevándose la primera victoria del equipo. 

Ellos habían tenido una prueba similar hacia escasos dos días; todo bien según los datos arrojados, y serian ellos los que saldrían, durante el siguiente ataque, si su prueba no era la esperada. 

No podía permitir que eso, perder contra él era lo último que quería. 

Tal vez era el orgullo hablando por él, como siempre, pero la sola idea de ser visto como a alguien a quien no se le debería permitir pilotar un Jeaguer, lo enervaba… O más bien, y sin faltar a la verdad, le daba miedo. ¿Y si John pensaba lo mismo? 

Había hecho lo indecible. Y eso Jim también lo sabía, aunque aun no lo había sacado a colación. Tal vez estaba buscando un mejor momento para utilizarlo en su contra, quizás para chantajearlo. 

Si bien, Sherlock había aprendido a dejar cierta información valiosa en las tinieblas, donde Jim no pudiera acceder a ella, a veces no podía evitar que viera destellos de recuerdos que podían ponerlo en jaque. 

Como él mismo le rogó a su hermano para que lo dejara entrar en el proyecto de pilotos. Tal vez eso sería algo que Mycroft no le dejaría olvidar nunca, que sacaría a relucir cada vez que le trajera algún asunto aburrido del que quisiera que se encargara, porque era un malgaste de su valioso tiempo. 

Pero Sherlock no se arrepentía, ni de haberse rebajado a tener que recurrir a Mycroft, después de todo, si había alguien que pudiera hacer semejante cosas, ese era él. 

—Llevas casi tres años detrás de tu mascota… ¿No te parece raro que aun no hayas conseguido nada? Tal vez si es completamente ‘recto’. 

Jim seguía dando vueltas al asunto, logrando que Sherlock respondiera con gruñidos cada vez más altos. John no era homosexual, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero no era del todo heterosexual. 

Se había asegurado de poder deducir al ex capitán Watson, hasta saber que el hombre lo reconocía como alguien atractivo. Aunque, mas bien, Sherlock sabía que John lo desnudaba con la mirada. 

Lo había visto más de una vez hacerlo, en los pasillos, o mientras entraba al comedor, solo porque él sabía que allí estaría John y su compañero almorzando o cenando. Sherlock para vez comía, y Jim comía solo ciertas cosas, pero el hecho de que John tomara cada una de sus comidas como una personal totalmente normal, lo obligaba a estar rodeado de imbéciles al menos tres veces al día, por verlo. 

“¿Por qué el cambio en tu actitud, querido hermano? Siempre has dicho que es una total pérdida de tiempo el proyecto.” Recordó la voz de Mycroft, casi como una burla que seguiría grabada en algún lugar de su mente. 

No quiso decirle, aunque tal vez su hermano fuera el único en ver a través de su inusual pedido, y saber muy bien porque se lo estaba haciendo. 

“Si no fueras virgen, tal vez la experiencia te hubiera servido para ya tenerlo en su cuarto… lastima.” 

Sherlock gruño, sacudiendo la cabeza en una muestra de obvia molestia. Se había perdido totalmente, sin darse cuenta que ya estaban en medio del enlace. La versión distorsionada de Jim dentro de su cabeza le sonrió con diversión, parecía más un niño sediento de travesuras que un piloto, y un hombre completamente adulto. 

“Déjame en paz.” Siseó la voz de Sherlock, tratando de volver a controlar otra vez su cabeza. 

“Aburrido. Yo que estaba dispuesto a darte una o dos lecciones del tema… Señor sexo, ¿recuerdas?” 

Jim rio, y Sherlock tuvo que abstenerse de comenzar a vociferar como maniaco. 

—No hace falta. —Bufó, al estar nuevamente dentro de Jeaguer, con Jim a su izquierda. 

—Solo quería ayudarte. 

Ambos oyeron la orden de verificación antes de que pudieran ponerse a comenzar con las pruebas. Trató de no quedarse con ese pensamiento que había estado en su mente en el último tiempo, era tiempo de ser profesional, y sobre todo no perder. 

Si, tres años le había costado estar en ese lugar, y aun parecía no haber avanzado nada. John se veía cómodo con su compañía, cuando no estaban discutiendo por tonterías. También había accedido a besarlo, luego de una férrea insistencia de su parte; pero no había conseguido nada más, y los meses seguían pasando, sin que nada mas ocurriera entre ellos. 

Después de todo, las cosas no salieron como Sherlock hubiera querido. Las pruebas no arrojaron resultados concluyentes, y tendrían que volver a reparar ciertas áreas del Jeaguer, antes de que pudieran pilotarlo nuevamente. 

No era en verdad algo drástico, pues Londres no se quedaba sin sus guardianes, el primer equipo estaba en un óptimo funcionamiento y listo para salir si era necesario. 

—Lamento escuchar que no pudieron pasar la prueba, pero no pasara más de un mes, seguro lo tendrán listo antes de que el próximo ataque llegue. 

La voz no llego a sobresaltarlo, cuando salió a su encuentro en uno de los pasillos, hacia los cuartos. 

—Sí. —Contestó sin siquiera darse vuelta hacia el hombre que le estaba hablando. —Pero eso nos deja, detrás de ustedes. ¿Cómo dijeron?… Ah, si… De ‘refuerzo’. 

El hombre rubio lo miro por unos instantes, antes de comenzar a reír. 

—Dios, hablas como si esto fuera una competencia, Sherlock. Te recuerdo que ambos equipos estamos aquí con el mismo propósito. Si lo que buscas es gloria personal… 

—Tú sabes porque estoy aquí… —Sherlock siseó, volteando hasta quedar muy cerca, íntimamente pegado al rostro sorprendido e inmóvil. —O al menos creo que deberías saberlo. 

John carraspeó, separándose del cuerpo delgado, apenas un palmo. Una sonrisa divertida surco sus labios cuando Sherlock comenzó a temblar, ante el cambio. Eso era raro en un hombre como él, pero John al parecer, tenía ese extraño efecto en él. 

—Claro que lo sé. —John sonríe, y disimuladamente ve que siguen siendo solo ellos dos en el pasillo. Sherlock vuelve a temblar, pero se recupera cuando John lo empuja hacia un recodo, cubriéndolos a ambos de miradas indiscretas. 

La cercanía del cuerpo pequeño causando una pequeña cantidad de electricidad donde roza con el cuerpo delgado. 

—¿Eso significa que ya estás dispuesto a aceptarlo? —La voz dulce, ya no tenía ese tono en verdad, y Sherlock solo puede imaginarse que clase de semblante es el que John ha adoptado ahora, mientras su aliento cálido se deslizaba por su cuello. Lo sabía muy bien, porque lo había visto incontablemente. —¿Quieres intentarlo? No tienes porque temer, yo voy a cuidarte… 

John permanece inmóvil cuando el cuerpo alto –a pesar que había estado casi a su altura y sosteniéndose de él– se escapo de su agarre, e inmediatamente después, supo que hizo mal en pronunciar aquello de esa manera. 

Ahora es él quien está con su pecho pegado a la pared, y el cuerpo delgado haciendo presión detrás suyo, haciéndose sentir bruscamente. 

—¡No necesito que tu o nadie me cuide, John Watson!. —La voz paso a ser peligrosamente grave, reverberando en el pecho agitado de Sherlock, amenazante. 

John bufó, pero se dejó aleccionar, otra vez en ese detalle. 

Aun no dejaba de maldecirse por su estupidez, por haber dejado a Jim hablarle de Sherlock, por creer que él podía a ser alguien a quien debía cuidar como si de una doncella se tratara… Pero conociéndose a sí mismo, el saber que aquel hombre seguía siendo virgen, no era algo que le simplificaría las cosas. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta los continuos avances de Sherlock. 

—Tal vez podía ser al revés. —La vos gruñó, esta vez, muy cerca del oído del rubio. —Quizás sea yo el que tendría que cuidarte. 

John rio ante su desfachatez, y Sherlock supo que debería aprender a callarse antes de terminar metiéndose en un problema mayor. No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, la teoría era algo vago en su mente, jamás había tenido el interés de adentrarse mas allá de lo básico. Jamás podría hacerse cargo de John, llegado el momento. Pero su orgullo seguía marcando su paso, y para demostrar que era digno ante los ojos de John, demostrarle a él que lo era… 

—¿Quieres jugar en las grandes ligas? 

John bromeó, y con un solo movimiento de su cuero se libró del agarre de Sherlock. Forcejearon por ver quien tendría el control ahora, pero John acabo cediendo por alguna razón, y el piloto del ‘London’ volvió a tenerlo contra la pared, esta vez de frente a él. 

—¿Quieres apostar a ello? 

Los ojos claros parpadearon, mientras la sonrisa del capitán Watson se ensanchaba. Una idea había ganado su mente, teniendo en cuenta lo competitivo que era Sherlock, para hacerse valer. Pero si quería llegar a tener una oportunidad al enfrentarse cara a cara con aquel hombre inteligente, él mismo debía escribir las reglas de su encuentro. 

—Apostemos todo a una mano de póker. —Sherlock quedo pensativo, observando a John… o más bien, la tranquilidad de John ante la situación. —El que gane, tendrá derecho a ser quien ‘cuide’ del otro. Eso si aun estas dispuesto. 

El eufemismo utilizado solo molesto un poco más a Sherlock. Pero no podía evitar tomarlo como una provocación muy efectiva. John tenía fama de jugador, pero también tenía fama de perder mucho en las apuestas… algo que él podía utilizar para su beneficio. 

La sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, aceptando el desafío. 

—Eres tu el que debe estar seguro de lo que va a hacer, John Watson. Perderás algo más que dinero en esta vuelta. 

—Espero que sepas bien las reglas del juego, Genio. —Gruño el rubio, pero no parecía estar enfadado en verdad. 

John se soltó del agarre, más fácilmente de lo que Sherlock pudo llegar a prever, haciéndole saber que podría haber hecho eso cuando quiso, así que era relativo su dominio sobre el capitán del ‘Soldier’. El rubio le sonrió de vuelta, antes de atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, con fuerza y pasión, antes de dejarlo confundido y temblando allí mismo, en medio del pasillo. 

Cuando Sherlock consiguió dominar sus piernas una vez más, trato de volver hacia la habitación que compartía con Jim. 

—Bien. Has echado a perder otra oportunidad, por lo que veo. —James sonrió burlonamente, tirado en la cama superior de la habitación. 

—¡Cállate! 

—Oh, vamos, Sher. Reconoce que no sabes que hacer para acercarte a Johnny, y que yo y mi vasta experiencia puede serte de mucha ayuda. —La voz afectada siempre conseguía poner de mal humor a Sherlock, pero esa vez… 

—Tal vez si necesite de tu ayuda. 

La frase no fue más que un leve murmullo, pero bastó para que Jim saltara de su cama con cara de ‘feliz cumpleaños’, antes de tomar las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas y empezar con una retahíla de frases y ‘consejos’… 

—No, por favor. Ya cállate… —Sherlock gimió, cubriendo sus oídos y tratando de borrar ciertas palabras de su mente, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo del todo. Seguro que las llevaría consigo hasta el día de su muerte. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con basta? Pensé que habías dicho que necesitabas de mi ayuda. 

—No en esa parte… —Gruñó su compañero tirando de su cabello con frustración. —No en eso. 

Jim pareció confundido, al menos por unos instantes. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo junto a Sherlock como para darse una idea de lo que el ‘genio’ había hecho para estar así de preocupado. 

Elevó una de sus cejas y espero, ansioso y exaltado en partes iguales. 

Sherlock suspiró de manera cansada antes de asentir en su dirección. 

—¡Bravo! Como te lo dije, de frente muchacho. Solo recuerda llevar protección, y lubricante… mucho lubricante. 

Jim rompió en carcajadas histéricas cuando Sherlock hizo una mueca de horror, aunque su compañero trato de recomponerse inmediatamente, no podía ocultar que eso lo tenía bastante aterrado. 

Tanto si ganaba, como si no. 

—Necesito aprender las reglas del póker, y rápido. 

—¿Cómo? ¿No tiene tu precioso palacio mental un apartado de juegos? 

Luego de que James se burlara y empezara a hacer un recuento de todo lo que él sabía en comparación a Sherlock –obviamente para molestarlo–, decidió que sí podía explicarle como jugar al póker, y enseñarle los rudimentos de un juego tal vez, muy poca cosas para alguien tan cerebral como él. 

**Continuará.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Tenía una idea previa de lo que quería hacer con este crossover, pero después de unos momentos la idea me pareció demasiado cliché, así que… unos cambios y esto queda así. 
> 
> Además, lo corté, más que nada para ver si puedo hacer un quiebre en la historia, y así dejo de estar tan trabada con esta trama. 
> 
> Bloqueo malo, malo bloqueo…


End file.
